


Wait For Me

by timewytch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Experimentation, M/M, More tags to possibly come, Starshipping, Weird Plot Shit, after s4 for gx though, no beta we die like men, post bbt as well, takes place post signer arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewytch/pseuds/timewytch
Summary: Yusei's life was taken by two paths; his life as a duelist working towards the World Racing Gran Prix and his life as Dr Fudo's son, working on Momentum. The two sides of his life rarely ever intersected but after an energy spike so strong that the Duel Spirit Realm could feel it drags him and the rest of the Signers down into the Zero Reverse reactor, Yusei finds his life well intertwined. What he finds at the reactor is the one thing he doesn't expect to find, a blast from the past in the form of a brown haired duelist in a glass box.





	1. Zero Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first attempt writing fanfiction since being on ff.net which is crazy. I have been trying to shake this idea of a story for forever but couldn't do it so I decided to write it out. It's a bit stiff and rusty but I hope to get better!! 
> 
> Just a note this takes place pre-WRGP, and after Bonds Beyond Time. Also I don't remember if this was a thing in 5d's or I'm just crazy but Momentum is just purely duel energy in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is my first attempt writing fanfiction since being on ff.net which is crazy. I have been trying to shake this idea of a story for forever but couldn't do it so I decided to write it out. It's a bit stiff and rusty but I hope to get better!!
> 
> Just a note this takes place pre-WRGP, and after Bonds Beyond Time. Also I don't remember if this was a thing in 5d's or I'm just crazy but Momentum is just purely duel energy in this story.

It had been quiet in New Domino since the defeat of the Dark Signers, with many of the group returning to their life as it were and the Signers were left to lead on their new life. Aki was back to living with her family, Rua and Ruka were back in school and Jack, Crow and Yusei were working on getting ready for the WRGP – Yusei in particular was working on studying the study of Momentum, working on the power source and its connections with dueling. Of course though that meant Yusei had to venture into its past and of course with that Zero Reverse and his father’s work.

Working on anything pertaining to Zero Reverse left a feeling that Yusei couldn’t shake - he felt so directly linked to the incident and it weighed heavy on his heart no matter what anyone said it wasn’t his fault. It was linked back to his father and even if the explosion of Zero Reverse had been directly caused by Godwin, it still felt as if it was on Yusei’s hand, all of the blood and hurt that people from New Domino City had to go through.

So he dedicated himself into working on the reactor, trying to figure out everything he could about Momentum and of the Yusei particles, and of Duel Energy. Duel Energy was directly linked into Momentum, with all he had studied Yusei knew they were the same energy, Momenum pulled directly from the Duel Spirit Realm – or at least that was his theory based on what he knew of the other world from Ruka – flowing and ebbing between the two like waves and the reactors harnessed them to fuel their world. But that meant that Momentum was hard to study with Yusei’s inability to reach the Duel Spirit Realm on his own, but he would figure that out eventually.

Instead he was left with the issues on his world level, managing the Momentum in their world and handling both the current Momentum reactor and the old one as well – on top of working with the WRGP, but those were two different strains of his life, sometimes overlapping like it had with the Dark Signer incident.

But today he was focusing on working with Momentum. Ushio had called him about a disturbance coming from the original Momentum reactor, he felt unease grip his heart and immediately agreed to set out on figuring it out. There hadn’t been much on it from what Ushio told him, just stating that the Momentum levels were much too high and it didn’t make too much sense for such a place to be spiking like this out of nowhere – it seemed like a common enough irregularity, or so he thought until he tried to leave the warehouse and was met with the twins staring him in the face.

“Ruka? Rua? What are you-“

“Yusei,” Ruka was pale, eyes wide, “Ancient Fairy Dragon called out to me, something about a disturbance in the duel energy of this world. She said you’d be called to the spot of Zero Reverse and that you’d need help.”

There was a tight feeling on Yusei’s chest – the spirits had sensed this spike in Momentum as well? He didn’t doubt it would happen with what he knew about Momentum but enough that Ruka’s own Signer dragon would call out to her and call upon her to join him in the investigation left more anxiety than Yusei wanted to admit to the twins. Was it really that bad?

“Did she say anything else Ruka?”

Ruka shook her head and clung to Rua’s side who had a grim face on but fared better than his sister – the concern about the situation and his sister obvious. Looking at the two, Yusei wanted nothing more than to leave them here with Crow and Jack in order to leave them out of the face of possible danger, they were capable, he knew that but they were also kids and with how dangerous the reactor was even without these strange occurrences, it wasn’t something he wanted to bring them into.

But he guessed he had no choice.

Inhaling deeply, Yusei pivoted on his heels, reaching for his jacket that hung by the door, only to find it missing from its place on the hook.

“And you were gonna go without telling us?”

Crow, Yusei should’ve guessed all this commotion at the door would’ve attracted his attention from where he had been in the back working on his bike. Next to him stood Jack Atlas, already holding his helmet under one arm, obviously set on joining them.

“To be perfectly honest, I didn’t think it would be this big of an ordeal,” The excuse was flimsy but also true, he had thought it would be just a normal irregularity and hopefully, nothing would be wrong – sure it would be a false alarm and a waste of his but better than having a real issue on his hands.

Of course that was highly unlikely if Ancient Fairy Dragon was involved.

“Well based on the twins’ faces, it has become some pretty big deal and now we’re coming with,” Jack said, looking over at the two still standing in the doorway, “I guess we should call Aki, she’ll be furious to be left out of this group trip.”

The corners of Yusei’s mouth twitched, almost smiling at the joke – it was true, leaving her out was bound to have more repercussions than anyone was able to deal with and if this dealt with Momentum and duel spirits, he may even feel more relieved with the psychic duelist at his side.

So he guessed the Signers were together on this journey.

—

Stopping outside the reactor, Yusei felt a dull sting from his arm, his Signer mark glowing over top of his gloved arm. Looking around, he could see the same look of pain mirrored on everyone’s faces.

“So this is already going swimmingly huh?” Crow joked from his bike, setting down his helmet and walking over to Yusei – the grimace was obvious on his face and Yusei could tell the pain was only an indicator of the feeling that laid within everyone’s stomach.

Everyone walked into the building and immediately the feeling got worse, the dull sting only seemed to get progressively stronger – Yusei felt the ache in arm begin to throb and he wondered if it would only get worse heading down towards the core and if they would even be able to reach there before the throbbing became too much to handle.

“What-!“ Ruka yelped, jumping back and stumbling into her brother, knocking them back into the ground.

Everyone whipped around at the sound, Crow dashing to their sides to immediately check for any injuries from the fall.

“Ruka! Are you ok?” Rua gripped his sister close as she stared forward, eyes wide.

She leaned forward as if listening to the air, she nodded and whispered, “Hane Kuriboh?”

Hane Kuriboh? Yusei was taken aback at the name – he had seen the monster before but only once and that was in a different time-

“Hane Kuriboh? There’s a spirit here?!” Rua loosened his grip and they both went to their feet.

“Yes,” Ruka tilted her head to listen – Yusei’s head was spinning with confusion, no it couldn’t be- “he wants us to follow him.”

Aki nodded tentatively, looking over at Yusei to see his move – he stared back, the look of confusion obvious on his face, this made no sense to him. It was possible that Hane Kuriboh could just be here, but something twisted in Yusei’s chest and said otherwise.

“Another Kuriboh?” Jack’s voice cut through Yusei’s thoughts, “I guess let it lead the way, maybe it has a better idea of what this mess is.”

Ruka set forward, leading in the steed of Hane Kuriboh as the only one who could see the Duel Monster. As they set down a hallway, Yusei noted that the throbbing in his arm seemingly faded with the appearance of the spirit and as they followed along the path it led, the pain had stopped completely, in its place though a feeling of dread now clung to his chest – something was waiting below.

—

Hitting the base of the reactor, Yusei felt a heavy feeling wash over him – it made him dizzy at the feeling but in the same moment there was something overly familiar about it. The room was glowing a yellow colour, casting everything into a golden hue. Yusei had never seen this area of the reactor, he only travelled overtop of this area while fighting the Dark Signers and a few times around the area while researching everything he needed about Momentum – this however was the base of the reactor, hitting underground where the metal met the earth and it was nothing like Yusei expected, made worse by the unnatural overcast of gold through the room.

There was a box made of glass connected to the base of the reactor, it looked like a coffin Yusei noted. The light that coated the room seemed to come from the glass, blocking anyone from gazing within. Squinting, Yusei went closer to the glass; why did Hane Kuriboh lead them all down here? The spirit had gone silent by this time and Ruka had said nothing about any other presence being down there but Yusei felt something hovering over his shoulder, watching and waiting as he approached the glass.

Reaching out his hand, Yusei tentatively touched the glass and he felt a warmth from glass under his palm. What could be down here connected to the original Momentum reactor? Did this have anything to do with Zero Reverse? Did it explain Hane Kuri-

Cut in the middle of his thoughts, Yusei heard Ruka yell out for him to watch out but it was a moment too late as he was thrown back into Jack and they both hit the ground with a grunt. 

“Yusei! Jack!” Aki and Crow called out to them as the two in question stood up, motioning to the rest that they were ok.

Looking back at the glass, Yusei stared with his mouth wide. There in front of where he had been standing was a figure with large dragon wings hovering in front of the group, their arms crossed and a threatening glare across their face.

_Yubel?!_

The last time Yusei had seen the spirit had been with Judai, the duelist showing them with his deck as they traversing the timelines back – Yusei asked to see the full extent of his deck wanting to know more about the duelist and as any duelist knew, a deck was a good show of someone’s heart. Judai had been eager to share and he had expressed that Yubel was a very important card to him, he hadn’t explained much but Yusei thought it may deal with their matching eyes and the spirits Judai was constantly speaking to – his head comparing it to Ruka and her Kuribon.

With Hane Kuriboh and now Yubel showing up, Yusei expected the brunette to show his face as well. But he was nowhere to be seen and with Yubel glaring him down – their stance aggressive and they seemed almost to be protecting something, they shoved him back when he got close to the coffin, box, thing- then it clicked. The coffin. Maybe he was within?

But how would Judai have ended up in the old Momentum reactor? Where his dad had been working? Where Zero Reverse happened? Confusion and concern welled in Yusei’s chest, he needed to open the glass – if Judai was really in there then, he had to help him and figure out how he got in there.

“Yubel!” Yusei called out to the spirit, gaining their full attention as they leaning closer to him.

“Yusei! You know this monster?” Crow called out from by the twins, looking over at Aki as they shared the same thought.

Yusei looked over at them and approached Yubel slowly, his movements slow and he didn’t want to cause them to panic and possibly hurt him or his friends but he needed to get to Judai.

“Yubel…. I know Judai’s in there, and I can get him out but you need to let me get to him.”

They seemed to react to it, moving slightly to the side – eyes trained on his every movement.

“I remember you – Yusei was it? From that time with Paradox,” Yubel’s voice echoed around him. They watched as Yusei came closer, hand touching the coffin and attempting to per past the light, “but that was a different time – how are you so sure you can help Judai now?”

“My dad worked here, I’m continuing his work with Momentum and this reactor… This glass box Judai is in, is connected to that work. I can try to figure a way to get him out, me and my friends can help but you need to let us come closer.”

There was a flash of uncertainty in their eyes but they floated back and Yusei’s friends surged forward. Aki pulled up to Yusei’s side, gripping his sleeve.

“The duel energy here is strong Yusei - I can feel it humming around us like a tornado. What is going on?”

“Do you remember when Paradox came and stole Stardust Dragon, in turn messing with time and I went back in time to fix it?” Aki only nodded in agreement, eyes locked on him as they approached the glass, “One of the duelists that helped me was Judai Yuki, this is his duel monster as well as Hane Kuriboh.”

“Wait so you're telling me that one of the duelists you met from the past is here and that’s why things are going haywire?” Jack cut in, staring at Yusei in disbelief. The look was mirrored on Crow’s face as well, Aki seemed to believe him but was tense with Ruka and Rua looking similar as well.

“I’m not too sure about it either guys but everything seems to point at that… I just have to figure out how.”

The group got close enough to examine the surroundings of the box, there was no hinges or locks to indicate how to open it and Yusei was certain if they tried to break the glass, he would end up injuring the boy inside and that was the last thing he wanted. Looking behind the reactor, Yusei saw a door with a window next to it – a control room?

“Over there,” Yusei called pointing at it and Jack went first, attempting to open the door but it was locked, the blonde shrugged and moved back, kicking in the door and going inside.

“Good tact there Jack,” Crow joked.

“Did you have a better idea?”

Following him in, Yusei could see a cracked monitor that was currently switched off as well as a console covered in switches and buttons that Yusei could only assume affected the bottom of the reactor. Chewing his lip, he looked over the panels – he had to be careful, doing something wrong could end bad in two ways; one he could end up blowing up the reactor for a second time and causing another issue, two he could just end up hurting Judai and that was not an option either.

Scanning over the console, he saw a button labelled ‘Monitor’ and flicked it on, bringing the cracked screen to light and on it, Yusei saw what he had figured to be the inside of the box. Within was none other than Judai himself, still wearing his classic red jacket and strapped to the back of the box, wire encircling him like binds – his eyes were shut and he looked pale, as if all the life had been sucked out of him. The light encircled him as well, swirling like it had it’s own power, brushing his hair like wind – he looked ethereal, floating in light the almost if it wasn’t for the pallor of his skin and the wires that broke the magical look. It was like something out of a fairytale where the heroine was stuck in some sort of sleeping death but it wasn’t a fairytale and instead of a sleeping death, Judai was hooked up to the reactor like some sort of experiment and it twisted Yusei’s stomach with guilt.

His father was involved with this.

“Holy hell, there really is someone in there,” Crow whispered, leaning forward, his hand resting on one of the buttons causing a loud beep to go off and the screen to shut off. “Fuck!”

The rest of the group turned to look at Crow’s hand pressed against the button, “Crow what did you do?!” 

“I don’t know!”

There was a loud beeping coming from the main room. Yusei ran out to see smoke hissing from the box, the top had begun to release and began to slide down – Judai slumped forward, the wires coming loose from around his frame and letting him fall towards the ground had it not been for Yusei surging forward and grabbing him, holding him close to his chest. He’s so small.

Yubel moved forward too, leaning next to the duelists, their hand reaching out to touch Judai’s face – their face was twisted in concern and they looked at Yusei. Both Yusei and Yubel stared at him, Judai’s breath soft and his chest raising slowly – he’s breathing at least – Yusei were so closely watching Judai, he didn’t look away until Yubel cut the silence.

“Help him,” they hissed, “I cannot do anything for him, I’ll waste his energy by being here.”

Yubel faded with a gold glow and with that the whole room dimmed to a white light instead, the power of Momentum being the only thing to light the room. Standing up, Yusei cradled Judai – he was so frail and small in Yusei’s arms, had he been like that before? – upon closer inspection Yusei could tell the boy hadn’t aged a day since he had dropped him back in his time and the idea felt odd. It still had been several years since Judai’s time to even when his dad had been working on Momentum so why was he unchanged from then? If he had been just a bit younger than Yusei himself than he should be in his 40s at least, but here he was, still barely an adult and now cradled close to Yusei’s chest. Standing up, he turned to look at his friends, they were all agape at the boy who was close to Yusei’s chest.

He walked towards them, looking over at Jack who stared back with an unreadable expression.

“Is that him? Judai?” Crow whispered from behind, voice quiet as if he was afraid of waking the sleeping duelist.

Yusei nodded and adjusted him in his arms, trying to make the boy as comfortable as possible. He had to help Judai somehow, do something for him. Hopefully there was something he could do.

“Let’s get out of here guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woowee there we go I hope you liked it! I have to add this in at a later date bc I messed up on my first posting of this. I anticipate this to be a longer fic so I hope you all like it and the chapters should get longer as time goes on. Also I need to edit the chapter as all my formatting didn't post so if things look weird it's because of that!


	2. Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I originally wanted to post this yesterday but got caught up too much with watching ARC V so here we go finally. It's a bit longer so I hope you enjoy!

Taking Judai to a hospital wasn’t ideal for Yusei – he didn’t need the questions or the weird looks when he couldn’t give a proper identity to the brunette but based on his condition, he doubted Martha would be able to provide for the boy in this situation. So reluctantly the group was here in New Domino Hospital with Ushio at their side, asking all the questions so he could cover for them with the government as much as possible.

“So you're telling me that you found this guy in the bottom of the Zero Reverse reactor, and he’s from the past?” Ushio stared at the group – Yusei in particular – in disbelief, “and you expect me to just; keep that a secret?”

“Exactly!” Jack quipped, leaning forward and eyes locked on Ushio’s, “you can do that much can’t you Officer?”

Ushio sighed loudly, hand covering his face as he groaned out a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ before turning and leaving. “You owe me!”

Yusei smiled a bit and then turned back to the window of the room to look over the doctors who circled Judai, they seemed perplexed and were talking to one another quite quickly, charts being handed back and forth - the energy in the room only adding Yusei’s own anxiety. He just needed confirmation that Judai was going to be ok and then he could pull the boy from here, bringing him to Martha’s care and out of prying eyes.

“What do you think happened to him Yusei?” Aki says, coming up to his side to look into the room as well.

“Honestly, I’m not sure Aki… Last I saw him I left him back in Europe in the same exact place I took him from.” 

Yusei didn’t turn to look at her, the answer hadn’t been the full truth – yes he had left him in Europe but he didn’t mention spending a bit of time with Judai; had it been hours? Maybe a day? They discussed many things in that time, their decks, their pasts and responsibilities – Judai knew what it was like to have the world on his shoulders, maybe more than Yusei even and he just seemed so alone and so hurt that Yusei felt attached to him so quickly in those moments they spent together. There was something special about Judai, a magnetism that Yusei couldn’t really describe and dueling with him, spending time with him, made Yusei truly hate the fact it was going to end – bonds were important to him, integral to his heart and he had formed a true one with Judai in the time spent together. Yusei had left that time thinking he’d never see the duelist again and that Judai was going to return to that lonely state again – with nothing but his duel spirits as companions for the rest of time.

And that never had sat well within Yusei’s chest.

“Mr Fudo? You and your friends can come and see him.”

**–––**

The doctors explained that Judai was suffering from extreme exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition but overall there seemed to be no other physical issues. They had given him a few IV drips and hopefully, Judai should come too at some point soon, they said it was just a deep sleep and thankfully not a coma so Yusei could feel at ease. After that the doctors left them alone in the room and Yusei sat by Judai’s side, his gloved hand placed next to Judai’s that was hooked up to a heart monitor and the IVs. The boy looked at peace despite his situation, color had begun to come back to his skin and his breathing was shallow but not as light as it had been when Judai had first come out of the box – he was getting better at least by what Yusei could see.

“So is this kid even a good duelist?” Jack said, arms crossed and standing next to Crow who was seated on Judai’s other side.

“He was best in his class in terms of dueling he said,” Yusei said smiling down at the boy in question, ‘_ though it sounded like a joke when Judai said it’ _he thought to himself, “but also when dueling with him, you could see he was definitely a great duelist.”

“You seem pretty fond of him, Yusei.” Ruka said, pulling a chair for her and her brother to share on Yusei’s side.

“He was a good and quick friend, helped me without question when it came to getting Stardust Dragon back.” Yusei smiled back on the duel, Yugi and Judai had been so eager and fast to help – he really appreciated their time together.

“Well at least that means we can trust him, if you trust him Yusei that makes it easy for us.” Aki said, her place at the end of the bed looking at the brunette along with the rest of the group. On the back of her chair was the red jacket Judai always wore, waiting for its owner to don it again.

“Ya… You guys really can,” Yusei stared at the sleeping duelist hoping that Judai would share the same feelings when he awoke surrounded by - for the most part - strangers.

By his side, Ruka jumped up out of her seat drawing attention to her with the sudden movement in a still room. 

“Hane Kuriboh! You’re back!” She bounced, looking at the spirit that seemed to be around Judai.

“What’s he saying Ruka?” Rua asked, looking around as if he could see the duel spirit too.

“He just seems worried,” Ruka was pouting, obviously feeling bad for the spirit, “he wants Judai to get up soon, I think they’ve been apart for a long time… I don’t even know how Kuribon would feel if I was gone so long but I can’t imagine it to be any good.”

Yusei grimaced – so Hane Kuriboh and Yubel had been waiting for Judai to awaken for a while to no avail, how long he had been there was unkown but Yusei could only figure it was around the time the reactor was first in use and that idea didn’t sit well with him.

**–––**

_ ‘Where am I?’ _

_ The room was a black void, devoid of anyone and anything – it continued on forever and all that was there were large rectangular mirrors floating all around. It was familiar, he knew he had been here before - this cold feeling swept over him was too familiar to be ignored. When had he been here? Where even was here. _

_ “You need to wake up. Now is the time, you have help outside.” A voice echoed through - it too was familiar, the echo and a voice that was almost a mirror of his own. “ _ They _ have left you for some time now, it is safe for now but the enemy will return – you need to go while help is there. _

_ Who are they? What is going on – his head throbbed so much. His body stiff. _

_ “Judai… Judai you need to wake up.” The voice said again – that was his voice wasn’t it? It had to be, he knew that voice anywhere, so why was it so foriegn in the same way? Also he knew he wasn’t speaking so how- _

Haou.

_ The Supreme King. Judai remembered this place from then, after the fight with Brron when he lost himself to the darker side of his own mind that had manifested with his own power - the place that Haou brought him too in his own head, his own soul; but how was he here? _

_ “I brought you here to protect you from falling apart – our powers did as well as they could in the circumstances we were in but the mind needs back up from time to time.” Circumstances? What circumstances? What was Haou talking about- _

_ “We don’t have time for this Judai, people await your return. You must awaken. Before they return” _

_ ‘But how? Last time I was here, I didn’t even get myself out, Jim did. How do I even get out of this mess this time?’ Judai’s voice echoed around him, it didn’t have the same cold feeling that Haou’s had which was the only way Judai could even tell the voices apart himself. ‘And who are they? Who is after us?’ _

_ Haou chuckled, the golden eyed version of himself coming forth from the darkness. He didn’t even know Haou existed like this inside him, but he assumed it was a physical manifestation of his power within himself, they were one in the same. Just a voice in his head to keep him company Judai guessed. _

_ “I guess that’s one way of putting it. But that’s not important right, right now you need to wake up and make plans of what to do Judai.” _

_ ‘Do about what?’ _

_ “About where we are and how to deal with it. Plus about those who put you here to begin with.” _

_ Judai was lost but he guessed that Haou was only vague because he was lost as well. Or he was just being a jerk by dancing around the subject at hand. But he’ll deal with that when he woke up and figured it out by himself. _

_ “Follow the Stardust Judai, it will lead you back.” _

_ ‘Stardust?!’ _

_ In that Haou was gone, Judai whirled around, looking past the mirrors for this stardust Haou had been talking about. He didn’t see any sparkling or stars or anything really and he was left frustrated at the alternate him as he strained his eyes looking around – turning his head trying to find the stardust. _

_ Walking forward, Judai debated calling out to Haou to try and get him to try and respond, maybe help him instead of being a vague mess. But looking up, Judai looked into a mirror and he finally caught onto what Haou was talking about. In the reflection, there was a silhouette of a dragon that Judai found all too familiar and a smile cracked across his face. _

_ ‘Stardust huh?’ _

_ In reply all he heard was the screech of a dragon. _

**–––**

There was a squeeze on Yusei’s hand, waking him up. He hadn’t been sleeping all too heavily – honestly he never did – so the motion was enough to shake him from the world of sleep, to be perfectly honest, he didn’t even remember falling asleep. Looking at his hand, Yusei caught the slim hand wrapped around his own that had IVs coming out of him – his head snapped up to look at the face of the owner of the hands, blue eyes staring into brown.

“You’re awake.” Yusei breathed, grasping Judai’s hands with both of his own.

“Ya I am…. Hi Yusei.” Judai smiled at him, pushing himself up to sit – looking around at the rest of the people in the room who had woken up at the sound of their voices. “Here I thought we wouldn’t see each other again... “

“Ya me too…” When they had left each other they had been ready to not see each other again - guess fate had other plans.

“So… What’s going on here?”

“You’re in my time… In the hospital…” Yusei started, looking around at the rest of the group around him, “and these are my friends – the Signers I mentioned before. Jack, Crow, Aki and the twins, Rua and Ruka”

“Oh so you told him about us?” Jack raised an eyebrow and Aki chuckled, joining in the conversation; “Well I hope you only said good things.”

“Of course I did guys – I mean as much as I could with those two.” Yusei nodded his head towards Jack and Crow in response, gaining an offended gasp from them.

Judai smiled at the relationship and looked over to the side, his smile widening as something seemed to catch his eye. “Hane Kuriboh! You’re here too! That’s good.” Judai turned his head and jumped slightly upon looking at Ruka, “and… there’s another Kuriboh?”

Ruka jumped at that, turning to look at her own spirit; “You can see Kuribon?”

Nodding, Judai pushed himself to lean forward and examining Kuribon at a closer proximity - or at least Yusei assumed that’s what he was doing - Yusei placed his hands on the brunette, supporting him as he held himself up. Based on what the doctor had said Judai’s body would be too weak to support him for long and Yusei didn’t want him to overexert himself or hurt himself.

“I knew a few people who could see spirits back home,” Judai said, smiling at the younger girl, “I always liked seeing their duel spirits.”

“Really? I haven’t met anymore who could see spirits here other than Aki,” Ruka pouted looking over at Kuribon, “but of course she doesn’t have spirits hanging around her all the time.”

Aki crossed her arms, “you probably should be thankful for that with my rose garden.”

The group laughed, with Judai tilting his head in confusion at the joke. Yusei shook his and mouthed a ‘don’t worry about it’ to him. The brunette nodded and turned his head to the side as if hearing something.

“So you’re back now huh?” Judai said to his side – both Aki and Ruka jumped in surprise at the notice of the new spirit; so it wasn’t Hane Kuriboh, Yusei guessed.

“You’re Yubel right?” Ruka said, eyes wide at the spirit.

Judai grinned wide and looked at his side where Yubel was probably, “that they are. Yubel is my… other duel spirit to say the least.” There was a flash of red and green when Judai said that, but it seemingly went unnoticed in that moment since no one mentioned it – at least it confirmed Yusei’s prior theory about Yubel and the eye change being connected, he would have to ask the brunette about that later… He was starting to realize he had a lot of questions to ask him and probably not that many answers.

“So when can I get out of here?” Judai asked, tugging on Yusei’s arm that was holding him up.

“I mean honestly we could go now… I have a lot to talk to you about anyways and it’s better not to do it here given the circumstances.” Yusei said getting up, hands still on Judai’s shoulders to keep him up.

“Ya… I guess we do,” Judai said sheepishly, holding his hand out for his jacket - which Rua kindly passed to him, “there’s a lot to talk about huh?”

“Ya there really is,” Yusei said taking his hands off of Judai’s shoulders, holding one hand out to help him out, “you’re riding with me.”

**––Judai––**

Wrapping his arms tight around Yusei’s waist, Judai leaned comfortably against his back. He missed being on this bike honestly – to be even more exact, he missed being on a motorcycle in general – the freedom of feeling the rush of the wind, the free movement of the d-wheel and the duelist driving said d-wheel. 

_ “Don’t get too caught up, Judai” _ Yubel chided him, their voice soft and obviously joking with him, “ _ we do have important business to deal with. _”

“_ I know Yubel, but let me enjoy this just a bit _.” Judai thought back to them, knew he should be more serious given the circumstances but there was a part of him that wasn’t focused on it. One of the last good memories Judai had was the duel with Yugi and Yusei - even more so the aftermath of that duel when he had managed to convince Yusei to spend the day in his time with him.

It was the first time in a while he had felt so understood and carefree – and now being with Yusei, despite all that was happening, the feeling settled back into his chest and made him warm.

“_ You’ve always been a silly one Judai, _” Yubel said.

Judai didn’t even bother to dignify that with a reply, eyes set forward as he clung to Yusei and the set down the streets of New Domino City.

“Are you ok back there?” Yusei called out to him as they banked a hard left - Judai’s grip getting tighter in response to keep himself balanced.

“I’m fine!”

The city was beautiful, Yusei had told him all about his time and the fact that this city had once been razed to the ground – hell he even had seen the city before that happened and it wasn’t as lovely as this. Judai’s gaze shot around, taking in as much as the expansive cityscape around him – it reminded him of his field spell Skyscaper and honestly that felt like home. However, as they jerked around another turn, Judai saw something that felt even more like home.

The sea.

Judai’s hold on Yusei loosened a bit as he leaned forward, looking over at the water - they were driving along bridges that covered the expanse of water and all Judai could see was roads and sea, it made his heart leap - reminding him of his treasured view back at Duel Academy. He loved the sea, he missed waking up to the mist of the salty air and the clear skies, he missed fishing as well – when traveling around he often went from the seaside inwards to save on travel costs, going on expanses of land without ever really seeing the sea. Judai missed it dearly, it was a reminder of his time at Duel Academy and maybe even the simpler times of attending school there – before the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

A jerk on Judai’s arms pulled him out of his reverie – he hadn’t even noticed he had let go of Yusei until Yusei grabbed his arm, pulling it around himself once more before making another turn, pulling them off the highway.

“Sorry!” Judai called out, leaning back into Yusei’s back with his cheek pressed against Yusei’s shoulder and his arms holding onto Yusei’s waist once more. The duelist didn’t reply but Judai felt the rumble of laughter through his back – _ jerk _.

**–––**

Once situated into the garage where Yusei and his friends were apparently staying – Judai felt tiredness come over him again, his body practically melting into their worn out couch. He had felt so exhausted upon getting up in the hospital but had wanted nothing more than to get out of there before they noticed all of his abnormalities. Judai was sure they had already seen some but probably not enough to clue into the fact that he was about twenty years into the future and was part duel spirit.

“_ I’m not sure how you think people will figure that out, _ ” Yubel said projecting next to him, they sat on the back of the couch with their legs crossed, “ _ it’s not like humans have a radar for it. _”

Judai placed a finger to his lips and nodded to the two women in the room, both of them could see and hear spirits and honestly Judai didn’t feel like explaining everything in his life to them as if – he didn’t need to be seen as any sort of monster among the group, it had been hard enough telling his friends back in his time and he didn’t want to tell Yusei’s friends this as a good ol’ icebreaker.

“_ I’m talking to you as the other half of your soul Judai, not as your duel spirit - I don’t think they can see me, _” Yubel waved an arm at the two as if to demonstrate they couldn’t see them - to Judai’s delight they couldn’t and at least he could manage that he could speak to his other half without worrying about being overheard.

“_ Well this is good, _ ” Judai smiled at them, “ _ just need to be careful with the Neos Spacians and Hane Kuriboh.” _

Yubel nodded and then angled their head at Yusei – whom Judai just realized was talking to him.

“Huh, sorry what did you say?”

Yusei shook his head, moving to stand at Judai’s side with his hands just set on his hips; “are you tired? I was asking.”

“All things considered? Not as tired as I thought I’d be, just my body feels like a sack of potatoes.” Judai offered a warm smile and looked around taking in the appearance of the garage.

“I’m sorry it’s not much but it’s home.” Yusei said, Jack scoffing at what he said in the background earning him a nudge in the side from Crow. 

“Sorry Jack has been in Tops for a bit too long.” Crow said, staring down the other, earning a glare from the other.

“Excuse me if I prefer the finer things in life Crow,” Jack huffed, arms crossed in defense. “I was King might I remind you?”

“Well now all you are is broke.” Aki said, cutting in obviously annoyed by the two, “this really isn’t the time guys.”

The two mumbled their apologies, heads turning back to look at Judai.

“I really don’t mind. I mean to be honest I was in the Osiris Red dorm back at Duel Academy and it wasn’t what I’d call 5-Star Living but it was all I needed, not to mention I’ve been pretty much backpacking throughout the world so the accommodations have been worse.” He let a grin break across his face, thinking to the dorm and his subsequent places to crash through his travels.

The twins, jumped up at that – eyes glistening waiting for him to relay to them stories of his many adventures through the world.

“Later guys,” Yusei cut in, looking over at them apologetically, “we need to talk about how Judai ended up in the old reactor.”

“A reactor? Is that what that place was?” Judai tilted his head, eyes turning to look at Yubel whom looked back at him with solemn eyes – he felt Yubel’s thoughts, they had been alone in the place, awake while Judai was asleep, _ oh he felt guilty _. He promised he wouldn’t leave them alone and look at what he had done, he left them alone.

“_ I’m sorry. _” Judai looked at Yubel. who just shook their head in reply, he knew Yubel didn’t blame him this time round but he did.

“Yes, that was the original reactor where Zero Reverse happened.” Yusei explained, Judai knowing Yusei had already explained the events of Zero Reverse to the him so he need not ask more about it.

Thinking back on it, Judai honestly wasn’t sure what had happened – the memories were blurry in his mind even though he was sure it should’ve been the last things he would remember. All that stuck out were a bright light and the feeling of something cold being pressed against his skin, tightly wrapped around his body and holding him still as he attempted to free himself. That and the screech of a dragon.

“I’m not sure to be honest, I remember a light and being tied up by something cold… but nothing else comes to mind at the moment.” Judai felt useless, his memory was failing him now and he wasn’t sure why. His head felt like it was in a fog, maybe from all the sleep he had been in or maybe it was that tiredness that continued to press on him like a weight. “I’m sorry it’s just so blurry.”

Yusei shook his head and finally moved to sit down, his place on the couch so close to Judai that he could feel the heat of Yusei against his skin – a comfort he was certain. Leaning against the other, Judai mumbled another sorry, _ god he was so tired _.

“It’s fine you have only been out of there for less than a day, you are bound to be tired and maybe that is putting your head in a bad place to be dredging up these memories – rest and then we can try and figure it out more.” Yusei sounded more worried than mad so at least that was something.

“If you’re sure… I just hope that you are right.” Judai felt the nervousness creeping up his throat, he needed to figure out what happened. What Haou had said was still lingering in the back of his mind; who were _ They _the people that Haou was warning him about and why did Stardust Dragon come to save him? Was this all connected somehow? Stardust Dragon freeing him from his sleep and Yusei freeing his body from his prison?

_ ‘You think too much Judai – too much about the wrong things and not enough on the information at hand,’ _ A voice echoed through his head, one too easy to recognize as Haou once again, ‘ _ the dragon and his duelist are so interwoven as their souls are one – you should be quick enough to pick up on that. It’s better to ask Judai, what connects you to the dragon? _’

“What connects me and Stardust Dragon?” Judai mused aloud, Yusei’s head snapping towards him when he said it.

“Judai? What are you talking about?” Yusei said, adjusting slightly to look more at him, pu;ling back from his spot supporting the other.

Opening his mouth to answer, the words caught in Judai’s throat as a wave of tiredness came over him once more. He couldn’t push the words out and instead his eyes fluttered, unable to keep himself up without Yusei’s help and falling forward into the other’s chest. Losing consciousness as Yusei called out to him.

_ God, he was so tired. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting some sweet fluffy action in there! Plus we got Judai in! Things are gonna be confusing for now but I hope you all enjoy - if you all have any questions or clarifications needed just comment and I really hope you like it. I hope to post again in the coming week!


	3. Star of Satellite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I recently started a new job and it's been kicking me. I tried to make the chapter longer but alas this is where we are. I hope you enjoy the little bits of fluff.

Yusei ran his fingers along the sides of Judai’s face, brushing the hair from his face and feeling his skin against his fingertips. He was lost in staring at Judai’s face, a small twinge of concern leaning on the back of his thoughts but he guessed he would deal with that when the other awakened and for now just, let himself get lost in everything that Judai was – his mind flipped back to that day in Judai’s time, hours of bonding, talking and just getting lost. It was like the two of them hadn’t been holding up their own world like they both knew they had for years, though Yusei knew he wasn’t holding up the world alone – his eyes flickered to the small group of people who sat around him knowingly – Judai hadn’t seemed so confident in his own group, feeling more as if he put them in danger than them standing at his sides as equals in a party. He knew it wasn’t because he thought his friends couldn’t but rather because Judai felt like most the problems in the world were his own fault.

And Yusei could understand that.

Being guilty for Zero Reverse was something his friends often berated him on – Crow especially liked to beat it into Yusei that nothing that happened was his fault or even his burden, his father’s actions were their own and to be perfectly honest it was technically Rudger’s fault, but that didn’t take the weight off Yusei’s chest. He had heard Judai’s story and Judai’s guilt, he doubted he or any of Judai’s friends would’ve been able to take that weight off of him but he hoped that since Judai was here anyways, maybe they could work that out.

The situation at hand was a weird one for Yusei, he torn halfway with being anxious that Judai was here because truly he wasn’t supposed to be here and he knew all it spelt was bad business and being happy that he was here because looking at Judai right now, in this moment, it set himself at ease to have the other duelist with him, he had wanted to see him again and his wish had been granted. Would have been nicer under different circumstances but there was nothing he could do about that, so he was left with these mixed emotions.

“Yusei, you’ve been staring at him for like ten minutes,” Crow’s voice cut through thoughts, bringing Yusei back to the surface, “you should bring Judai to a bed, I think he may appreciate the comfort.”

Yusei nodded, Judai’s only experience with something comfortable had been his time in the hospital and Yusei would like to think his bed was better than the hospital beds. Scooping the boy, letting his head rest on his chest and holding him close to his body – Yusei quietly excused himself for a moment and carried Judai into his room, resting him on the bed and pulling the covers over him. Eyes looking over his soft features and the rise and fall of his chest with every breath, he was serene at least. Yusei touched his face one more, running his fingertips over cheeks before pulling his hand back only to have his hand caught in the motion.

“So you’re the one,” Judai spoke with his eyes still shut, his voice was different though – emptier and colder, it reminded him in a way of how everyone would speak when they were Dark Signers, the feeling of something _wrong_ just seeping in with every word, “the one with Stardust dragon?”

Still in shock, Yusei just nodded – eyes trained on Judai, his eyes cracked upon, a shimmering gold were in place of Judai’s warm brown. The gold struck Yusei as familiar, reminiscent of the color that filled the bottom of the reactor when Judai had been trapped within it – was this some weird effect of the Zero Reverse reactor?

“Quiet one aren’t you? So different than the rest of the people Judai surrounded himself with,” Judai sat up, hand still tightly gripping Yusei’s own, Judai raised his free hand up and pushed on the sleeve, pulling it up and revealing the dragon head on Yusei’s arm, “yes… Very different, you are so very familiar Star of Satellite.”

“Who... who are you?” Yusei found his voice wavering, unsure and uncertain of who this person speaking through Judai was, and uncertain of the name being used to refer to him; Star of Satellite, he had heard it before, a joke after they had stopped the Dark Signers, but the way Judai said it felt so different.

“I’m Judai in a way, part of him, so don’t be so concerned – I’m not hurting him,” Judai traced his finger along the mark, gold eyes trained on the red lines of a dragon’s head. Yusei felt it burn with the motion and his mark turning a bright red as often would; _but what had triggered it this time? _“I can see what he sees in you. You are very important Star of Satellite – but the question remains, are you enough?”

“Enough?” Yusei echoed, flinching through the pain of his mark burning a bright red growing stronger, “enough for what?”

“You’ll have to find out for yourself Star of Satellite, but I think... I think you may be enough.” Judai’s voice got softer at that, his eyes looked up into Yusei’s own and the glowed almost as brightly as Yusei’s own mark – _so familiar to the glow from the reactor_.

“Don’t fail me… Us, _Yusei_.” With that Judai’s eyes slipped shut and he fell back onto the bed with a soft thunk, his hands coming free from Yusei’s own and falling to the side of Judai’s limp form.

Yusei heard someone come up from behind and turned his head, seeing Aki standing behind him with her face contorted with concern upon seeing his face.

“Yusei… Your eyes.” She said, walking in quickly to exam the glowing mark and bring her hand to his face to exam his eyes.

Turning his head to the mirror on the side of the room, Yusei gasped upon seeing what had Aki worried – his eyes were a bright red, glowing similarly to his mark. This happened only a few times before when he was overcome with the Crimson Dragon’s power, how did Judai even cause that?

Well that part of Judai he meant.

“What happened?” Aki asked, looking down and touching Yusei’s arm gingerly, “we all felt something – me and Ruka especially, but there was no glow for our marks… Just a feeling… It’s why I came to check on you...”

Her words reached him but he couldn’t find it in him to respond. Mouth open to form words but they were caught in his throat – rarely did their marks work separately from each other. They were a chain of five marks and no matter the distance it had connected them before but now it doing this and Yusei was dumbfounded because here he was, eyes a bright red to match the burning mark on his arm and no one else felt it even remotely as strong.

Judai had thrown everything for a loop.

Finding his strength, he motioned Aki out of the room and noted that the burn immediately faded as soon as he stepped out of the room from Judai – what remained was a small throb of a headache and a tiredness that swept over him like a wave.

“Yusei? What hap-“ Jack started, Yusei coming back into the lounge area and dropping onto the couch with a tired thunk.

“Honestly, Jack? I don’t even know.”

**\-- Judai --**

Judai woke up feeling rested this time, the tiredness from before he passed out no longer present and he was thankful for that. He felt bad enough passing out on Yusei when they had been talking and falling asleep while trying to get to know his friends. He really did want to make a good impression on them as he assumed he would be spending a large amount of time with them until he figured if he could even go home – or at least, until he went back to traveling the world.

“_Are you going go traveling again?_” Yubel questioned, sitting next to him on the bed, “_you could just stick around here, with Yusei and his friends_.”

“I… I wouldn’t... I wouldn’t want to impose,” Judai said, trailing off – he hadn’t planned on sticking with them to the end, assuming he may go home or just go on his own again, he hadn’t had a place to stay in such a long time that it sounded nice but really; what if Yusei didn’t want him there?

“_I doubt that he would let you leave anyways,_” they said, one clawed hand taking Judai’s and gripping it tightly as a comfort, “_he seems fond of you._”

Judai blushed at the thought, returning the squeeze of Yubel’s hand before getting up and going out of the room to the main area where everyone was currently resting. Yusei had his head on Crow’s shoulder who was leaning on the arm rest of the couch they were seated on. Opposite to them was Aki who was leaning sideways on the couch with Luka’s head on her lap and Lua sleeping on his sister – funnily enough Jack was sleeping on a single chair with his arms crossed and eyes shut, Judai had to take a double take to confirm he was sleeping but the soft breathing that could be heard and the fact he didn’t move the moment Judai stepped into the room was enough to confirm to Judai that Jack was sleeping.

The sight was sweet enough and Judai couldn’t bring himself to disturb it. Walking over to the kitchen area, Judai gently began to take some things out of the cupboard – he might as well do something nice for the group since they had helped him out and since he would be for a bit at least for the foreseeable future Judai guessed. He was a good enough cook Judai thought, spending a lot of his childhood years alone and then followed by his time traveling alone – he learned to fend for himself and make something from nothing. And looking through Yusei’s kitchen, working with nothing was what he was doing today.

Halfway through working on the food Judai heard someone knock on the entryway to the doorway – turning his head, Judai saw Yusei leaning against the doorway with a soft smile on his lips.

“Cooking?” He asked coming closer, leaning over to see what Judai was up to.

“Yes, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have just helped myself but I thought after everything you guys might want something.”

“No!” Yusei started, startling the two of them with the spike in his voice, “I mean no, it’s fine I’m really happy you decided to make something – the guys will really like it.”

Judai flushed and looked down at the food he was working, he felt bad for imposing and using their stuff but he wanted to something for them all and at least – Yusei felt thankful for his actions.

“I’m glad,” Judai whispered, finishing off the food and setting on a plate on the counter for him to bring it out to the group, before he could make a move though, Yusei took the plate and walked into the main room, kicking Crow in the leg to wake him.

“Yusei! What the-” Crow jumped, up waking up the rest in the room with his shock – Crow’s yelling stopping mid-sentence upon seeing what Yusei brought them, “is that food? Fuck that looks good.”

Aki glared at him for his profanity but gently leaned the kids up to eat – Rua jumping up at the food and digging in immediately, Ruka calling out at him to slow down. Judai leaned against the door watching them with a smile across his face at the family dynamic – it reminded him of his own friends and his own group, of home. It left a small twinge of sadness in his chest, even if he returned home he doubted he would return to this kind of group, they had all split up after Duel Academy and Judai especially was far removed from them, and now… They didn’t know where he was and he wasn’t sure they ever would.

It felt odd, that he was here in a new time and the chances that anyone knew he went missing were slim. Maybe someone would try to find him or try to figure where he was but there was that small feeling in the back of his mind, the part of Judai that was miserable and anxious that said no, no one would notice and no one was looking. Looking over at this group of Yusei’s friends in this moment, that small part of him was loud and thundering.

“Judai,” Jack called out, looking over at him, “you did this?”

Suddenly feeling the weight of everyone’s eyes on him, Judai pushed a small smile despite his whirling feeling and came forward, standing next to Yusei and leaning on him slightly to feel slightly more supported. Judai nodded in response to Jack’s question, gaining a group of smiles in return.

“Thank you!” The twins yelled, tearing through the food – Aki nodded in agreement, Crow and Jack offering their thanks as well.

“Ya Judai... Thank you,” Yusei’s voice came from next to him and Judai felt a pull on the corner of his lips as a real smile broke out across his lips.

“No problem.”

**\---**

Jack had been the one who stated Judai needed a change of clothes – one which Yusei had immediately agreed with upon noticing the tatteredness of Judai pants and the dirt staining his jacket – they had promised the jacket would be returned once cleaned, Judai had been adamant on keeping his Osiris red jacket, no matter how long he was out of Duel Academy, but he would for now until they were cleaned and repaired be in some of Yusei’s clothes.

The shirt Judai was wearing was similar to the sleeveless top Yusei wore, it having the same design on it but the neckline hit him higher, similar to his own shirt but still sleeveless like Yusei’s. They had been able to find him black jeans that weren’t completely baggy on him, still fitting him loosely but nothing a belt couldn’t fix in the end. He felt exposed having his arms uncovered – he wasn’t sure why but he was gauging that it probably had to deal with the fact he hadn’t taken his jacket off since leaving school, almost being a second skin to him. The lack of the outer layer made him feel overexposed and he felt awkward enough standing in clothes that were as oversized on him as they were, Yusei stood a half a head taller than him and was definitely more built based on what Judai had seen from the few moments he had seen him without his jacket – he found himself constantly fidgeting in the mirror, trying to find some way of making himself feel better in his own skin.

After a few minutes of constant readjustment, Judai gave up – there was no way he was going to feel any more comfortable than he was in the moment and everyone was already waiting on him as it were, taking a deep breath he left the room, walking back into the main room where everyone was talking. Upon entering the room, Yusei immediately looked up at him and his face dropped, he looked like a deer with headlights with how much his eyes widened upon locking eyes onto Judai, the look making him fidget – was something wrong?

“It’s a bit big on you but not too bad,” Crow offered, motioning for Judai to come sit, “though you look like you aren’t such a fan.”

_Oh_, Judai hadn’t realized he looked so uncomfortable – maybe that was why Yusei looked so stunned? – making a small awkward laugh, Judai sat between Crow and Yusei, arms wrapped around his torso as he tried (failed) to make himself look less awkward.

Judai tried to keep his voice light, joking, “I guess I’m just not used to being without my jacket, feel weirdly exposed.”

“Here,” Without a beat, Yusei pulled himself together, the stunned look dropping from his face in a swift movement, Yusei pulls off his own jacket, placing it across Judai’s shoulders, “it may not be red but maybe it can help.”

The jacket smells like a mix of Yusei and car oil, it feels oversized and heavy across Judai’s shoulders, the denim feeling almost vintage with how much it had been worn by Yusei – it felt so unlike Judai’s own jacket, his was a lighter fabric and felt structured but soft against his skin. Yusei’s jacket felt like night and day to Judai’s own but… At the same time the warmth from Yusei’s body still clung to it and spread to Judai’s own making him feel warm and a lot more comfortable than he had just moments ago. Whispering a quick thanks, Judai slips his arms through the sleeves and pulls the jacket close to his body. It like everything else felt big on him but at the same time he felt so much better in the jacket than he had in everything else.

Yusei’s lips tugged into a smile and he ran his fingers along the sleeve, “you look good.”

Judai felt his cheeks warm and ducked his head in thanks, before turning to the rest of the group who seemed all too amused at the exchange between them – the spectators making his cheeks only redder in the process, he turned his eyes to Yusei and noticed his face had also begun to mirror his flush and felt a bit better either way.

“So… What were you guys talking about?” Judai asked, trying to bring the heat down from his face.

“Just asking him more questions about how you two met, we didn’t realize Yusei spent some time with you before coming back so Jack and Crow were just grilling him on the exchange,” Aki said, she seemed amused enough at the situation.

“Oh. It really wasn’t anything… We just… Had started to talk on the way back into my time and I guess we just weren’t ready to stop talking yet so Yusei decided to stick it out a bit – it’s not like him spending a day in my time would change much we figured…” Judai smiled a bit thinking of it, that had been exactly what happened following the duel with Paradox – nothing bad could’ve come from Yusei spending time there since he would go right back to the time when he had left either way – they had decided why not take the time.

“Well we definitely didn’t know… But I will say, that’s pretty spontaneous of you, Yusei,” Jack said, he sounded a lot less serious than before – which Judai appreciated – obviously joining in this little teasing they were giving the two of them.

“Everything about the whole situation had been spontaneous Jack, what was a moment outside time gonna do?” Yusei sounded drained, something about the looks that Jack, Crow and Aki were giving him were obviously putting some pressure on him but Judai couldn’t pinpoint how.

“A moment outside of time, how cute.” Crow cackled, enjoying the disdain Yusei was obviously showing – Judai felt halfway out of the loop but tried to pay it no mind, just enjoying the happiness of the scene in front of him.

The back and forth continued for a bit before Judai decided to jump in and save Yusei from whatever his friends were subjecting him too. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head – something signifying that something had happened other than the weird exchange between Yusei and his friends, it was a hazy memory pricking at his mind and he felt that maybe now was the time to push.

“Did anything happen while I was asleep?” Judai asked, eyes flicking over to armrest where Yubel had decided to show up – so they were aware too, that something had happened.

Yusei almost looked stunned by the question, head turning to Judai as he nodded. Looking around at the people around him, almost nervous.

“I wasn’t sure if should ask in front of everyone but they know part of it anyways,” Yusei turned, fully facing Judai, “Judai… Is there another part of you? Like… Another person within you who has gold eyes?”

It felt like a bucket of ice had been poured over his head, Judai’s chest tightened and he looked over at Yubel once more.

“_Did you know about this?_”

“_No… And that’s what concerns me, usually I can tell if Haou is sitting underneath the surface – usually I’m more aware of his power but it seems this time... He was able to force me out._” They sounded concerned and confused, Yubel’s face contorted into something unreadable – but Judai could feel what they were feeling; fear.

“_That’s a little more than concerning… Why do you think he’d do that?_” Yubel understood Haou better than Judai, the other side to him worked in weird ways especially since he had come to this time, speaking cryptically and coming to him in dreams like this, he had no clue what he was planning but he had revealed himself to Yusei and his friends and Judai had no clue why.

“_I am not sure… I will try to speak with him, he has been quiet since before you went into that box but if he is making moves now…_” Judai blinked, _before the box_? But he had spoken to Judai in his dreams – was Yubel unaware? Judai swore sometimes having three souls in one body was stressful but having three souls in one body who were able to do things without the other knowing, was just downright terrifying.

“… Judai?” Yusei’s voice cut into Judai’s thoughts and he turned his gaze from where Yubel stood to where Yusei sat next to him, “I take it your silence means yes.”

“Yes… It does…” Judai pulled on the sleeves of Yusei’s jacket, trying to wrap his head around how to explain all of this to Yusei in a way he didn’t look at Judai like he was crazy – he had just integrated himself with this group and he didn’t need to further himself from people any more than he already was.

Plus, he really didn’t want Yusei to be afraid of him.

“His name is Haou… He is the Supreme King of the Duel Monster realm and… He is me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really debated putting Judai into the WGRP outfit but I settled for just sticking him in Yusei's clothes and Yusei handing him his jacket because I am. So into Judai wearing his jacket. I hope to put out the next chapter soon and I'm sorry about the wait, and how all over this chapter is! I'm trying to sprinkle the plot in with fluff and this is a fun little juggling act but I hope you like it!
> 
> Also... If it's not obvious I will be going from POV to POV in the stories, sorry if that's jarring!!


	4. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is two weeks late! My car got broken into and it's finally snowing in Toronto! But here it is!

The words hung in the air for a few minutes – a pin drop silence taking over the group. Judai wasn’t sure what stunned them more, the existence of Haou or the fact that Judai had another spirit within him who ruled over the Duel Realm, in the back of his head he thought about his soul being fused with Yubel as well and had to stifle a laugh, if they thought Haou was strange just wait until they knew about his relationship with Yubel. The morbid humor faded as soon as it had come, an uncomfortable feeling sitting in Judai’s chest instead. Haou and him had a strange relationship, Judai both feared and depended on him, it had been hatred and fear at one point but over the time spent together in the Duel Spirit realm and their time in Judai’s own home they had learned to become almost like brothers to each other, Judai’s weird elder twin brother who was really an ancient spirit of the prince Judai reincarnated from.

But that was the semantics of the situation.

Now in front of him, Ruka fidgeted and tilted her head to the side. Behind her, Judai could see Kuribon speaking to her and he could only assume that the spirit was filing Ruka in on what it knew of Haou – if he strained his ears he could catch pieces; things about a powerful duelist and something about Ancient Fairy Dragon knowing more than Kuribon did. But Judai would rather tell his own story he decided before others could, there was a lot to Haou’s story, Judai’s story, that could be misunderstood from the years stretched between Haou’s original return and now, not to mention that Judai truly wanted to be understood by the group in front of him and he truly hoped that maybe they wouldn’t kick him out at the story.

“It’s weird right? Having another person inside of you right?” Judai broke the silence with a breathy laugh, “I wouldn’t know what to say either if someone told me that they have another person inside of me, let alone the ruler of the Duel Spirit realm – sounds crazy huh?”

Judai laughed again, the anxiety bubbling in his chest erupting in awkward laughter that he really hoped no one had caught onto yet – but based on the concern that stretched over Aki’s eyes he doubted it, or maybe that was concern for what else Judai had to say. In the back of his mind, he could feel Yubel trying to comfort him, their clawed hand placed onto his shoulder as a comfort as he pushed himself to continue before anyone else could get a word out.

“I mean I thought it was crazy when I was first told that Haou was a part of me, it happened many years ago when I was in the Duel Spirit realm,” Judai’s eyes flicked to Yusei, he had told him that story vaguely, omitting many details about Haou and Yubel’s involvement but he had a vague idea overall, “Haou ended up taking over me after… Some pretty horrible stuff happened and when I got control back I was informed he was a part of me or rather… A past life of myself and not some sort of evil entity just trying to control me.”

This is where things got complicated, looking at the piqued eyebrows of Crow and Jack as they watched on – Yusei’s face though was unmoving, deeply focused on Judai’s words it seemed.

“When I was Haou,” Judai paused, inhaling deeply, “I did some pretty horrible things, he had been corrupted by another force and was lead on a reign of destruction through the lands. He isn’t necessarily bad, maybe misled in that moment but we’ve come to an understanding and he’s pretty nice – a bit cryptic and cold but… Not at all the evil king I thought he was when I was first possessed by him, I say this because I know Kuribon,” Judai paused, letting Ruka look at him in shock as if she had been caught and causing Kuribon to jump as well, “is probably explaining the past to you and I don’t want things to misconstrued at all. Haou… _I _have done some bad things in the spirit realm but it’s very different now.”

Ruka sat a bit, knowing the ending of Judai’s words had been meant for her – she fidgeted under his gaze as if she could also feel Yubel (and maybe Haou) watching her at the same time.

“Kuribon mentioned it, saying that a while ago the Supreme King came and ravaged parts of the land under influence of a strong spirit,” Ruka looked between her brother, Kuribon and Judai – obviously nervous, “but also said that Ancient Fairy Dragon said that the evil had come to past and been purified… And that the Supreme King was a ruler from millennias ago that comes and goes as an evil comes back time to time citing him to come and protect the world.”

Judai’s head tilted at her words, many times? So he had been reincarnated into the world many times before this one? It didn’t seem so out of place with everything Judai had experienced but he had hoped that Yubel or Haou would’ve said _something_ about that if it was the case, unless they were none the wiser as well. He turned his head to look at his companion, their brow furrowed in confusion as well – so they weren’t aware then.

“I didn’t realize there had been other been other mes in the past, other Haous, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised with everything that’s happened in my life,” Judai let out another nervous laugh, he knew he was omitting details and although Ruka had brought some to light, he didn’t want to break into Yubel being the spirit who had corrupted Haou or the fact that they in turn had been corrupted by the light of destruction – he knew he shouldn’t be keeping them on a need to know basis but he couldn’t help being secretive, protective in a way, over himself.

“Judai,” Yusei finally spoke up, turning his body to fully face Judai next to him, one hand reaching up and tilting his face towards Yusei’s own – his hand warm against Judai’s jaw, causing him to flush gently, “I believe you when you say things are different now, between you and Haou – his actions aren’t yours and you didn’t do those things that he did. I believe you if you say he isn’t a bad person and I think I speak for all of us when I say we won’t hold your past against you.”

“Exactly,” Aki stood and came closer, standing in front of Judai and placing one of her hands on her hip and the other out to Judai, which he took and she gave it a small squeeze in solidarity, “we have done some bad things in our past but everyone here has grown past it and helped each other in many ways,” her eyes flicked to Yusei at that moment and he offered her a small smile in response.

“We won’t change our opinions of you just based on your past, Judai. You are Yusei’s friend and now, you are ours. We won’t turn on you,” Jack spoke up as well, gaining Judai’s attention from across the room. He smiled over at Judai and Judai smiled back, feeling warm with all the reassurance.

Even going back to his friends had been hard, they had been at the forefront of dealing with Haou – people like Asuka, Fubuki, Jun and Kenzan had held a weird feeling toward Judai upon his return, they had been the sacrifices to Super Polymerization and suffered at Judai’s hands indirectly. Sho came around after some point and he was there for Judai in the end before he fused with Yubel, but the ‘Aniki’ that Sho had idolized was gone in a way, their relationship was never the same. Yes, they were still his friends and they still had depended on him during the fight with Darkness, but something had shifted and it was that reason Judai had isolated himself from them all. It was that guilt that hung over Judai like a knife waiting to drop at any mistake that caused him to go on a journey without return, Yugi had fixed Judai’s love of dueling but not given him the power to forgive himself.

However, it was in the warmth of people he only knew for a day, who although didn’t have all the details of his wrongdoings and how he had hurt people that had already forgiven his wrongs. There was something in their words, the way they said them – the look in Aki’s eyes as if she knew of the blood on his hands like it was her own – that made him believe them when they said they were on his side, it was comforting and made him warm, just like the feeling of Yusei’s hand on his jaw.

“Thank you guys,” Judai looked at all of them, Crow clapped a hand on his back in solidarity and the twins gave him both big smiles from the loveseat, “it… means a lot for you all to say that. You have no idea.”

“I think I do,” Aki whispered, giving his hand one more squeeze before sitting back down.

\--Yusei--

Yusei hadn’t meant to break Judai down with his question, he didn’t realize the bombshell that had come from a simple question. He felt guilty, dredging up bad feelings and memories for the duelist – Yusei knew Judai had omitted details in his story, maybe out of guilt and maybe out of fear but it was something Yusei could understand. He had seen this kind of guilt before, in Aki, and in himself. The self-hatred that laid under the surface of warm brown eyes was all too familiar and he wanted nothing more than to snuff it out – to give Judai the comfort he desperately needed. Yusei had had this feeling once before when he helped Aki out of Divine’s clutches and helped her reconcile with her father but it was different now – whereas Aki had been his friend who he wanted nothing more than to show a different world than the one she knew and to give her to confidence she needed to trust herself. Judai brought out something strange in Yusei, he wanted to hold him close to comfort him – not a duel where he showed him he wasn’t what he believed he was but something else, it wasn’t something Yusei could particularly place but it was the reason he left his hand on Judai’s jaw, holding it as a comfort.

Judai’s hands reached up in that moment and grabbed Yusei’s, holding it between Judai’s own and gripping it tightly, pulling it into his lap. There was a soft ‘thank you’ mouthed to him and a wide smile that followed, that Yusei mirrored almost instantly. Judai’s grip loosened on his hand but he didn’t let go and Yusei didn’t try to pull his hand back.

“All that good stuff aside,” Crow said, tentative as if he was interrupting something, Yusei and Judai both dropped the stare they had been looked into together to look at him as he talked, “how do you know about Haou, Yusei?”

Judai nodded in agreement, turning his head back to Yusei, “neither me or Yubel really realized he had come out which was why I was so silent in the beginning, did he speak to you?”

“He did but it was weird, he seemed to know me but at the same time he didn’t?” Haou’s word echoed in his head, _‘you are so very familiar Star of Satellite’ _he had said, Yusei was so shocked that the other even knew of the name, it was something that had come about in Satellite following the events of the Dark Signers and the beginning of the slow unification of Satellite and New Domino City, but Haou had said it as if it was a title similar to how Haou’s was Supreme King.

“He spoke really vaguely, asked me if I was enough – he said he thought I was… Asked me not to fail him, I’m not really sure what to take of it.” Yusei mumbled, his mind focusing on one thing Haou had said that he really wanted to ask Judai about later; _‘I see what he sees in you’_ what did that even mean?

“That honestly sounds like Haou,” Judai laughed a bit, but he seemed nervous at the same time, “he likes to speak in weird ways. Yubel blames it on his past of being an actual king like forever ago, but honestly I know as much as you on this topic.”

Judai leaned over Yusei, grabbing his deck box from his hip and placing it in Yusei’s lap, opening and pulling Stardust from its place on the top. He held it up for both Yusei and him to stare at it, in the back of Yusei’s mind he could feel Stardust screech – calling out for something but he didn’t know what. The energy made him jump, usually he wasn’t in tune with his cards like this and although Stardust had always been the exception to it, sometimes with the power of the Crimson Dragon they felt more connected. But he still wasn’t like Aki or Ruka and he couldn’t speak to his duel spirits, instead only ever feeling them slightly. However, in this moment he could hear Stardust’s roar though – what was going on?

“When I had been still asleep in the beginning, Haou had told me that I needed to wake up and make plans, wake up before _they_ returned, to follow Stardust. I heard your dragon and it woke me up, so maybe this is all connected in a way,” Judai looked at him and held Stardust Dragon back out to him.

“Follow Stardust?” Yusei whispered, taking the card from Judai and staring at the image of his precious dragon that was drawn onto it.

“I mean, I heard Stardust and they woke me, so he had been right.”

“So now what do we do? And who are the ‘they’ that Haou mentioned?” Jack asked, sitting up now – everyone seemed so intently listening, they knew if there was an evil on the horizon they would help Judai deal with it, Yusei in particular would do anything to help and he knew his friends, they wouldn’t sit out.

“I’m not sure. But I assume he had meant whoever trapped me in that box at the bottom of the reactor,” Judai said. Yusei swallowed – everyone who would have been involved with Judai’s situation was dead now, either dead by Yusei and his friends’ hands, or by Zero Reverse, but of course their research still remained.

“We’ll check the reactor tomorrow – it’s our only option to figure something out.” Yusei said, standing up, and holding a hand out to Judai, “until then, I thought you might like to destress as I show you around the city?”

Judai took his hand and smiled, obviously glad to get a break before being thrown into the fray; “I’d like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so late I hope you enjoy it, we had a lot of plot happen so uh prepare for a really fluffy chapter before we dive back in. Also I'm sorry it's super short, I just wanted to break into a little break of plot before diving in again which meant this ended up super short which is super bad with how long this took me. I promise to do better though!


	5. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may not be the most beautiful place in all of New Domino, but it was to Yusei – and something deep within Yusei said that Judai would see exactly what Yusei saw.  
  
“Take him home, Yusei"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is forever in the waiting! but here's a fluffy chapter! thank you all for waiting and i hope you enjoy

After grabbing his helmet, Yusei led Judai out to his D-Wheel – offering a small smile to the other duelist as he situated himself onto the bike, motioning for Judai to climb on behind him as they usually did whenever Judai had ridden with him. There was something different though this time round, the sense of urgency that had always been there whenever they had been together in the past felt non-existent, this time the ride was for leisure and not for things like the end of the world. Those things aside, Yusei also noted that the appearance of Judai in his clothes – especially his riding jacket – made him smile without reason, Judai looked small, Yusei's usually tight fitting clothes hung off Judai's frame loosely, making the smaller man even smaller to Yusei. On Yusei the jacket fit tightly, hugging round his shoulders and waist but on Judai there was a large enough gap that Yusei figured he could stick his arms in and wrap around Judai – he looked too perfect, he almost wanted Judai to keep his jacket because he liked how much it looked on him but he knew that Judai would never abandon his classic red jacket, but that suited Judai enough and as much as he like Judai in his blue; red really was Judai’s color, he was everything the color red embodies, firey, passionate and alluring.

“What is it?” Judai said, climbing on behind Yusei and hugging tight to him in preparation for the drive.

“You look good,” Yusei murmured, placing his gloved hand on top of Judai’s arm in order to check if he was holding on tight enough.

Yusei felt Judai tense, and turning his head slightly he could see how flushed Judai was at the comment, moving his face and pressing into Yusei’s back to hide his blush – Yusei chuckled in response.

“You suck,” Judai mumbled and Yusei could practically hear him pouting, “don’t say that. It's embarrassing.”

“It’s true though… I will say that it’s good your wearing my jacket because if we end up hitting the ground at least your arms are safe.” Yusei joked, feeling Judai reach up and touch his bicep and flicking the skin there.

“But you aren’t wearing one! What about you?” Judai whined, causing Yusei to chuckle and pinching his hand in response.

“I was mostly joking – I’m a better driver than that, don’t worry about it and just hold onto me.”

Judai huffed and gave Yusei a gentle squeeze, laying his cheek back onto Yusei’s back and shifting ever so slightly to be pressed flush to Yusei’s body. Being this close to Judai was common whenever they had ridden on the D-Wheel together but Yusei could feel the anxity bundling in his chest, sparks hanging on every nerve in his body. Shaking his head clear of the swelling feeling in his chest, he revved the engine and shot off, serving between vehicles as he went. Building blurred together, shades of blue, grey and white becoming one as they swerved between the streets of the New Domino.

He could feel Judai begin to move and shift from behind him, head twisting and turning with his body to see the world around him as they past. Judai said he had spent a good part of his youth on the Duel Academia island and although being raised in Domino City, Yusei was sure that a large city like this was still shocking and different – at least it could be to Yusei. To be honest Yusei wondered a lot about Judai’s island, the Duel Academia he spoke so fondly of. It had seemed like Judai hadn’t been there for a bit of time before Yusei had collected him in Europe – but still he wondered what that was like, living in such a vast expanse of what was mostly forest. It wasn’t like Satellite that although secluded and vast, was a slum area, filled with broken down homes and a wasteland if you travelled out far enough. Judai’s island sounded lush and covered in life, untouched almost by the hands of humans – an untamed beauty, not so different from Judai himself he guessed.

Yusei smiled, unseen to other from within in his helmet. He had been so torn with leaving Judai behind, a sadness had gripped the other that Yusei hadn’t truly been able to figure out when he had left Judai behind. Now he knew what that sadness had been, the sadness of being self-isolated and being guilty for hurting others. Yusei didn’t hold it against Judai but he could easily see that Judai did, Judai saw himself as a monster that hurt everything that he loved – but Yusei didn’t. Judai wasn’t held responsible for what happened he was Haou, just as Yusei wasn’t truly responsible for Zero Reverse but dividing yourself from your guilt was easier said than done, so instead Yusei would be there and tell him he was better than he thought.

And he hoped that like Yusei’s guilt with Zero Reverse, that it would be enough for Judai.

“Where are we going Yusei?” Judai called out over the wind, turning his head Yusei could see Judai’s hair whipping in the wind – eyes half closed as the wind brushed his bangs into his eyes. Yusei had offered Judai a helmet before they left but the other had refused, saying he had ridden Yusei’s bike without it before and that he adored the wind in his hair despite the chaos of it. Yusei wasn’t sure if Judai regretted the decision now, but he didn’t say anything about it.

“You’ll see.”

Banking a turn onto the bridges that spanned the sea, Yusei had many thoughts to where he would and could take Judai, maybe to the duel arena so he could see the tracks for the D-Wheels, maybe through the city just to see how things differed from the Domino City that Judai remembered. But something Crow had said right before they left had dictated Yusei’s decision of where he would begin acquainting Judai with the city. It may not be the most beautiful place in all of New Domino, but it was to Yusei – and something deep within Yusei said that Judai would see exactly what Yusei saw.

_“Take him home, Yusei”_

\--- Judai ---

Judai clung to Yusei with dear life, he was pretty sure Yusei was going way past the speed limit at this point but he didn’t really mind. The feeling of being on Yusei’s D-Wheel was like flying, wind whipping through his hair and air was so easily stolen from his lungs – the ride was different than anything before. Traveling through time had been moments through a bright red light, going to Yusei’s home had been jarring and marred by confusion and now Judai’s thought could go everywhere or nowhere at all. He was focused on the wind, focused on the blurring colors of building and the expanse of the sea – on Yusei. The other had kept his head forward for the most part, focused on wherever he was taking them – not really paying mind to Judai, not like he really minded because at the speeds they were going Yusei should really keep his attention forward and not on him.

But that didn’t stop Judai from staring at him intently, most of the ride had Judai looking at him with curiosity. They had spent time together before but Judai – mostly out of fear – had neglected to tell Yusei about the darker elements of his past, they shared many things together; the expectations they felt, the battles they fought, things they wanted for the future. Now however, Yusei had accepted him without thought and in fact all his friends had. Maybe it had to do with something that Yusei hadn’t told him, or maybe it was Yusei’s guilt of whatever he felt about Zero Reverse that led him to be so accepting and fearless of Judai and his past. He wasn’t sure but it made him warm.

Judai noticed they left the water and entered a grey area, the area they were in was more rundown and the flourishing colors of New Domino weren’t here as well. There were small amounts of greenery around but obviously recently added, building seemed to be either in repair or recently fixed. It was like a town coming out of its dark ages and it clicked to Judai – _Satellite_. This was Crow, Jack and Yusei’s home – where they had grown up and where they all vied to escape from.

Sitting up and pulling back from Yusei, Judai kept whipping his head around – trying to see around the city as much as possible. Yusei spoke so highly of his home, despite the rundown buildings and horrible rules that Yusei had mentioned when talking of home, he still managed to make the city seem so beautiful. Judai could see it, there was a warmth to the city and the small flourishes of green in the midst of the dark building only seemed brighter and more lively. Judai had lived in pretty good luxury at home, if not lonely, he had lost most friends at a young age because of Yubel and had lost most of his memories as a child due to his close spirit as well. Being at home had felt cold since then, he had everything he wanted as a kid and lived well but with no memories and no friends, it had been depressing and took any warmth of a home away. He hadn’t been able to gain that back till the Osiris dorm but even that had become empty by the end of his schooling at Duel Academia. Here Judai could feel the warmth that Yusei spoke of, it felt like a home and Judai could see the beauty of it laid out in front of him.

People were gathered and talking, working together and building up their home from where it had once been to something greater and it was so easy to see how warm it all was. Judai couldn’t place how he was reading it, maybe it was Yusei’s influence or maybe it just gave him the same feeling he had had when he first walked into Osiris Red. The same feeling he had had, tearing open that crappy dorm window and seeing the sun hit the ocean – peace and beauty ingrained into a place that felt less than perfect; a place perfect for outcasts like Yusei and Judai.

They twisted through the streets of Satellite, until suddenly the D-Wheel came to screeching halt. There was a largish house in front of them, children running around the yard and inside the building as well from what Judai could see from the windows. Stepping off the bike, Judai moved forward slightly to inspect – he could hear Yusei getting up from behind him as well.

“What is this place?” Judai whispered, peering around curiously.

Yusei slid his hand into Judai’s, give it a gentle squeeze before pulling him forward – a crowd of kids finally noticing them and screaming out for Yusei. The lot of them running up to greet the two of them.

“This is the orphanage where I grew up,” Yusei whispered back, before a bunch of children clambered about, all of them asking questions of how Yusei had been and who Judai was.

Judai stood straighter at that, eyes now flicking around the area faster – he wanted to know more. This place had Yusei's life and youth ingrained into it's walls, he wondered what lay within. A person like Yusei, a person whose heart was deeper than the ocean and stood taller than the stars in the sky but at the same time felt as if he was grounded in the same place as Judai stood – a person like that was one of a kind, Yusei was one of a kind and this place had been where he had grown up. Judai wanted to know more, he wanted the walls to speak and tell him all the secrets, even if he knew they couldn't.

_"How poetic," _Yubel hummed, leaning forward next to their duelist – her eyes also looked around, wanting with that same vivid curiosity on the place where Yusei had been raised.

Judai pouted at them, arms crossed and the look in his eyes screamed, _betrayal_. He knew what Yubel had meant, he rarely got this deep and caught up in such details but Yusei made him think more than he had on the little things – well actually, the whole incident in the other dimension had done that but Yusei definitely increased it.

_"Don't judge me for being so introspective Yubel." _Judai sent back at them with a pout, Yubel chuckled and looked like they were about to tease him more but Yusei tugged on Judai's hand and led him into the orphanage, mumbling something about Judai meeting one of the most important people in his life. Which Judai was afraid of and ecstatic about in the same beat.

_"Oh Judai, this isn't being introspective… You are just head over heels." _Judai chose to ignore that one.

**\---**

Face to face with a woman who stared him down like he was some sort of criminal, gave Judai's stomach a weird twist. She looked into his soul as if she was taking him apart and putting him back together in order to see how he worked. Judai felt utterly terrified of her but there was also a warmth to her looked.

"Martha, please stop examining him and say hello," Yusei said softly, the way he looked at her was filled with so much adoration that Judai was certain this was the woman who ran the orphanage and in turn, raised Yusei himself. Somehow that didn't ease Judai's nerves though.

"Oh hush Yusei, I'm just seeing what you've brought home," Martha's voice was soft but stern, reaching out she took Judai's hand and grasped it in hers, "he's shaking poor thing, what's your name sweetie?"

"It's because your staring him down," Yusei quipped in, earning a look from Martha.

"Judai Yuki, ma'am." Judai said, giving her hands a gentle shake as well as he could.

"Well Judai, are you hungry? Let me feed you poor thing, you are so thin," Martha fussed, releasing Judai to grab the food in question and Judai couldn't help but just nod at her – he didn't have the heart to tell her that even though he was usually pretty thin for how much he ate, that his current state was caused by a couple of decade nap in a glass box at the bottom of a reactor.

She reminded Judai of Asuka and Rei combined, their mothering nature and their strength. Stern but soft and all encompassing lovely at every turn. His heart ached for the friends he knew that he would never see again or at least for a long time – sure, he hadn't seen any of them since graduation but Judai wished he had at least said bye properly to them all.

Sitting down at the table, a plate of food was slid in front of Judai and he bowed his head, whispering a 'thank you' to Martha as he ate the food. He listened as Yusei and Martha talked about things in the past, Judai just listening in on them as they reminisced. It seemed so sweet to see Yusei speaking with what seemed to be his family, Judai thought back on his parents – he hadn't spoken about them much, spoken to them much but to be perfectly, he felt that the actions were the same on their side. He was a kid had sent so many others to the hospital without meaning too. Judai was awkward, shy and honestly probably more trouble than he was worth, he didn't blame them.

"Judai sweetie, Yusei was just explaining what happened to you and how you ended up here," Martha's voice broke into Judai's thoughts and he looked at her as she sat down in front of him and took his hand once more – was he shaking again? Judai hadn't noticed and in the back of his head he could hear Yubel whisper comforting words to him, attempting to also ease his emotions.

It was weird Judai noted, being around people again, dealing with these problems and feeling so out of place in time. But he didn't have to time to hyper focus on his anxieties and what was going to happen once he figured out all his issues. Too many questions, not enough time and Martha was in front of him addressing him anyways – and so he pulled himself back up to the surface to listen.

"I know that Yusei will help you figure everything out and I know that you probably feel like you got this all figured out, but don't be afraid to speak up and tell them if you need to take a moment or if you need to just air out your feelings," Martha could see the fear that laid in Judai's eyes and he knew it, he flashed her a smile and nodded in agreement – he would speak up… Need be. "I raised my boys correctly, and for the most part they have always had good friends in their pockets."

Yusei scoffed as if the comment had been a dig at him directly, if it had been Yusei didn't comment and Martha didn't elaborate.

"I will don't worry about it," Judai said and he could hear Yubel chastising him as he lied.

Rounding the table, Yusei came around took Judai free hand and giving it a gentle squeeze and a soft smile.

"Finish your food and I have more places to show you. We may have all day but time flies and you haven't even seen how we duel." Judai perked up at that and scarfed down the rest of his meal – much to both Yusei's and Martha's amusement.

He stood up and bowed once more to Martha; "thank you so much for the food. I am really happy Yusei introduced us."

"Me as well, Judai. And remember the weight of the world can be carried on many shoulders," she looked at him sternly as if she knew he would shoulder all of it if he could.

Judai laughed it off and turned to leave the room, moving out to look at the pictures in the hall while Yusei stayed back to say some last few things to Martha.

_"She's very sweet, but also very perceptive,"_ Yubel said, arms crossed with a look of worry across their face.

"Overly concerned, just like you." Judai whispered out loud, smiling at his spirit.

In the background Judai could overhear Yusei and Martha, tilting his head, he looked at them through the crack in the door. Yusei was giving Martha a goodbye hug and a smile was wide across his lips – it was a good look on him, being happy.

"If you like him that much Yusei then tell him, I haven't seen you ever look at anyone that way and he is a sweet boy… If you hurt him I'll kill you for it."

"I think I'd hurt myself first."

And with that Judai flushed all the way to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it was! there's a bit of fluff still to go! and then, we go back to the meat of things which i am pretty excited about. also i swear i will do a chapter about the constantly mentioned day in judai's time.
> 
> also i want to apologise once more about my absence. i work retail so christmas time kicked me in terms of work... also i won't delve too much into it but i have recently suffered a relapse and it has impeded me more than i would like to admit. i plan on writing the next chapter over the next two weeks (i will be in disneyworld in the second week so it's more working on it in the plane!) but i want to post sooner rather than later. i hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking with me.


	6. Caught in the Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is short - mostly because I didn't want to go back to plot until after the fluff. I promise longer updates on the horizon and plot to come back. But welcome to another unbeta'd chapter!

In Judai's defense he hadn't meant to overhear Martha and Yusei's conversation about him but now on the ride out of Satellite back into the city it was all he could think about. '_I'd hurt myself myself first_', Yusei's voice echoed around in Judai's head and everytime caused him to flush all over, feeling warm and awkward. He kept trying to play off the thought as some sort of friendly comment but something about Yusei's tone – and Yubel's small surge of jealously – had him thinking otherwise. Being pressed against Yusei's back while on the D-Wheel, was also not helping the warmth leave him but he was at least glad that the helmet kept Yusei from noticing how red he bet his face was.

Re-entering New Domino from Satellite was like two different worlds, Judai couldn't even imagine what it must've been like before the two had become conjoined – being able to see this metropolis from such a rundown town would have been horrible to live with and Judai didn't even want to think of the struggles that the people of Satellite had to face before New Domino had started stepping in, although Yusei had explained a bit of it to him. Looking around him at the city, Judai saw as they came up to a large stadium, it reminded him of any generic Duel Stadium but he knew better; it was for Speed Dueling. Ever since Yusei had told him about the idea of a new style of dueling and on D-Wheels no less, he had been excited. Judai had driven a motorcycle a few times in the past, in fact aside from a speedboat it was the only thing he knew how to drive and he was hoping that the adrenaline that came from driving a motorcycle only got better with the excitement of a duel – if Yusei would let him drive his D-Wheel.

"This is amazing," Judai murmured as they drove onto the track, the empty seats surrounding them felt as if they extended to the sky – Judai had never dueled in a proper pro-dueling stadium and this one trumped Duel Academia's by size tenfold, it was amazing and frightening all in one.

"It is isn't it?" Yusei stopped the D-Wheel, letting Judai step off, "it was a bit jarring dueling in here but you get used to the amount of people staring at you."

"We had something like this back in school but.. It wasn't this huge," Judai took off his helmet and walked into the center of the stadium where the lines for a classic dueling style was – this was familiar to him but still being in this giant stadium made a rush of energy fly through him, this had been his dream before joining Duel Academia, before new things came to light and new destinies were shown to him.

It felt like so long ago.

A wave of sadness hit Judai, it felt weird to look back on when his only goal in life had been to be the King of Games and now he had so many other things to deal with, being half human, half duel monster, having his past life living in his soul along with said duel and hell he wasn't even in his own time – all of the sudden the world just felt very heavy and the excitements of everything that had happened today just felt so small compared to the weight of everything he had to deal with. Suddenly, Judai felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and it felt as if he had been pulled out from water for air – turning his head, he was met with Yusei's worrying eyes staring back into his. Without words, Yusei gripped Judai's shoulder and pulled him his chest, holding Judai tightly in a hug – it was a reminder that Judai wasn't alone and that everyone, especially Yusei, was there with him. That had been the thing that pulled them together back when they had first met, the overwhelming feeling of duty and the weight that came with it both of them took it in strides – as if they had any other choice – but sometimes the weight became too much and they fell to it.

However, right now, Yusei was holding it with him and that meant the world to him. Judai pulled back slightly looking up at Yusei's face with a soft smile on his face, hands gripping Yusei's forearms in a wordless 'thanks'.

"So," Yusei smiled at him, obviously thinking of something to break the solemn mood that had taken hold on them, "do you wanna try a speed duel?"

Judai smiled wide, pulling back and rushing to Yusei's D-Wheel, "you bet."

\--- Yusei ---

They had gotten home late that night – they had taken way too long dueling a testing robot and Yusei had spent the better part of a few hours teaching Judai to Synchro summon, it had been successful for the most part. The two of them walked in to Yusei's friends chattering amongst themselves, hearing them come in however, Crow had lifted his head smiling at the two and giving Yusei a wink which earned him a glare in response. Grasping Judai's hand, Yusei took him back over to the group and sat him down next to him on the loveseat.

"Hey you two, how was your day?" Crow grinned at the two and his voice hinting at something that Yusei really didn't want to address.

"It was great! I went to Satellite and we tried speed dueling and-" Judai's voice was bright, prattling off about the day with an amount of energy Yusei had only really seen in Judai when dueling – he was like a kid, sitting upright and forward to lean closer to the group as he talked about their day.

It was adorable.

Yusei couldn't help himself but to smile, his attention glued to him like a moth to a flame. It wasn't until he felt the weight of someone's eyes on him that he turned his head to the elder members of the group looking at him with a knowing look while Rua and Ruka were in tune with whatever Judai had led into talking about – something about Neo Spacians? Yusei wasn't sure, Judai may have had his attention but Yusei's head had been somewhere else. Staring down the three who had been looking at him, he rose an eyebrow in suspicion at them, gaining a soft chuckle from Aki and motion from Jack to go into the kitchen.

Excusing themselves with the excuse to go start dinner, Yusei walked into the kitchen with Jack, settling himself by the counter to begin to make something for the group to eat.

"So, you have a crush?" Jack said, bluntly, the accusation making Yusei flush ever so slightly.

"I- What? No- Judai? No," Yusei stumbled over his words, gripping the potato he had begun to peel very tightly.

"Come on Yusei, Crow, Aki and I have been suggesting this from the start and with the way you've been looking at him-"

"He's just captivating! I mean- It's hard not to listen to him when he talks, he has that effect on people you know?" Yusei knew his excuses were bad but he hoped they were good enough to dodge Jack's probing.

"Sure he does, did you even listen to what he was saying" Jack was smirking, he had Yusei on the ropes and he knew it – _smug bastard_.

"Of course, he was telling you about what we did today."

"And after that?" Yusei paled and turned back to his potatoes, knowing he was caught and that he had lost, "right, paying so close attention now were you?"

"He's just… Judai is just… He's something else," Yusei murmured, not really speaking to Jack anymore, but rather lost in his own thoughts, "he's like magic – pulling you in from all directions."

"Wow, got it bad," Crow's voice came from the entrance of the kitchen, walking in next to Yusei to help him cook, "I mean it's not a bad thing man, I saw it coming the moment we found him. I say act on it, he seems to like you too."

"Crow, if you forget, we still need to figure out why he was in Zero Reverse reactor and what is going to happen now that he is out," Yusei didn't mean to sound so harsh but he had seen Judai today when he got caught up in whatever he was thinking, he wanted to ease those troubles – not add to them.

"Ah right, well I mean… You could at least try a bit, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, might help," Crow offered, looking out into the main room to look at Judai who was still adamantly talking to the twins and Aki about… something.

As if on cue, Judai's head turned towards the group and he offered Yusei a smile, the motion making Yusei's heart flutter just a bit – it was one of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he would do anything keep that smile on Judai's face.

"I guess, maybe you're right Crow," Yusei said, smiling back at Judai.

He ignored Jack and Crow laughs as they claimed their win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet I hope! Yusei and Judai are geeks who like each other and I adore it, as I mentioned plot will come! I wrote out a super in depth guideline following this and we probably have 9ish chapters to go if I manage to keep my chapters in guideline parameters but they may get longer! I'm really sorry these take so long to update, I find myself unable to do work and write at the same time but I have had an abundance of it since the pandemic started! I hope you are all staying safe and I hope to update more during this time. (maybe even finish this story since my city is in lockdown till end of June!) But uh! Toodles~ x.Airy

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins!! I hope you all like it. I'm doing my best and I hope it's intriguing as is. Also sorry it's so short, I will try to make the chapters longer.


End file.
